1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a combustion engine having two sets of mutually connected piston. Said combustion engine can be combined with a steam engine comprising cylinders for combustion and steam.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The efficiency of the Otto motor is known to be relatively low in relation to the energy of the fuel to be combusted. Several attempts have been made to increase the efficiency. Still, however, combustion engines produce large heat losses to the atmosphere.